Still The One
by sefk
Summary: James comes back from an Order mission, to find Lily, his wife, and Remus Lupin in his house. But what is wrong with Lily? What happened while he was away? A fluffy one-shot.


**Something small, a fluffy one-shot. I wanted to extend it, but have two stories going, so decided to make it short, and maybe make a longer version, type-thingie of it later. Yep. Enjoy! R&R!**

**-Rhearulez**

* * *

"Lily, I'm home!"

Silence met his hearty yell.

"Lily?"

Remus Lupin's head popped out from the living room.

"Why are you here, Moony?"

"I think Lily would rather tell you, she's in the bedroom."

James' body filled with dread, and confusion.

_Someone we know is dead._

_Lily is hurt._

_Lily is sick._

_Please no._

He quickly made his way up the stairs, and pushed open the door to their bedroom.

"Lily? Love? What's wrong?"

Lily was curled up under the sheets, back facing him. James instantly felt the longing he had been feeling for his wife all hit him at once. He kicked off his shoes, and crawled on the bed.

"Lily?" James rolled over his wife, her curly auburn hair framed her face as James looked at her. She had marks from tears on her face, and was trying to avoid his eyes. James pulled her into his arms, sitting up, and kissed her lips gently. He tasted salt, her tears.

"Lily, what's wrong, love?"

"I… I… I can't! Make Remus tell you, tell him… I sent… I sent you down, and that he… he should tell."

Lily let out a sob, and James pressed her body into his. He felt her shaking, and wondered what had happened.

He got off the bed, and pulling Lily to her feet, made her do the same.

And that's when he realized:

How bad Lily looked.

She was skinnier then when he left, which must have been hard to have accomplished. She was in a dirty t-shirt of his, and her hair wasn't combed. He saw the bags under her eyes, and how angular and bony her face looked now.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked. She shook her head, and slowly they made their way downstairs, back to Remus.

"Moony!" James called.

"Mhm? I'll leave soon," said Remus, getting off their couch to face the couple. He glanced at Lily, "You tell?"

She shook her head again.

"Tell me what?" James demanded to know.

"You… you tell," Lily choked out.

Remus ran a hand through his hair - James' trademark move - then began to talk.

"She's… well, Lily, she's-"

"Help!" whispered Lily. Remus, briefly looking relieved rushed over to Lily, and taking her from James' arms, supported her to the bathroom. James followed along behind, wondering what sort of pattern they had formed.

He watched as Remus helped Lily, as she kneeled down, and began to retch into the toilet. James instantly felt terrible - his best friend shouldn't have to deal with his sick wife. And what was wrong with Lily? Throwing up?

Remus pulled Lily's hair back, as she cried and threw up.

James kneeled next to her as well, rubbing her back and murmuring soothing words.

When she was done, Remus helped her up, wiped her mouth, made her rinse, and towed her back to the kitchen.

While James watched like an outsider.

James entered the kitchen, to see Remus giving Lily a glass of water, and two pills.

"Just these two," he was saying.

James lounged against the door, trying not to show his anger.

"What the hell has been going on?"

Both inhabitants looked at him.

Remus glanced at Lily, who was crying again, before beginning to speak.

"The house doctor came by, Lily called him when she wasn't feeling good."

"And?"

"He said two things."

"Which are?"

"She's depressed for starters."

James looked, stricken, at his crying wife. He walked over and put his arms around her, and felt her lean into him.

"Prongs, that's not all, Lily, are you sure you don't want to tell him this part by yourself?"

Lily sniffed, and looked up at James.

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

James looked at his crying wife, then at one of his best friends, then back at his wife.

Then his face slowly broke into a wide smile, but Lily didn't see it, her face was back in his shirt.

"Pregnant? As in, carrying a child? Our child!"

Lily let out a sob.

"See, Prongs, that's kind of why she's so depressed."

James held Lily at an arms length, by her shoulders.

"That's why you're upset? Love, why? This is brilliant! Best thing since I married you! I've always wanted a little James Junior! This is amazing!"

James laughed gaily, and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. Then he let her go and grabbed Remus' hands, shaking them.

"Mr. Moony, kind Sir. Thank you so much for taking care of my dear wife! Did you know? We shall be having a child soon! James Junior, or Lily Junior! Praise my sense of original... ness! Yes, you all should! Thank you! Thank you!"

While James was dancing around, Remus had went to Lily, and hugged her. He pulled her into his arms, and hugged her, whispering something.

"Oi! What are you talking to my wife about?" James asked happily.

He pulled Lily into his arms, "What did that kind man just say to you?"

"He told me to tell you everything," she whispered.

"Tell me what?" he asked, sobering up.

"Why she's depressed, or, has been, and what the doctor said. She's going to tell you everything," Remus turned to Lily, who's head was in James' chest, "right Lily?"

Lily nodded.

"Thanks, Rem. You can head out, or, crash here, like you've been doing, doesn't matter..." Lily stuttered. Remus gently smiled at her, then headed towards the door, summoning his bags and shabby coat.

He pushed the door open, called his goodbyes, and left.

"What's the full story?" James asked, as soon as the door was closed.

"I... the doctor, he... he said I need more love, and..."

James pressed his lips against hers, murmuring "I love you."

Lily pulled away, "Not what he meant... James!"

She moaned as his lips moved to her throat.

"James!"

James pulled away, "I'll stay home, no more missions, and I'll love you, every night, I swear."

Lily got off the stool, and began to walk away backwards. James followed.

"He also said, that... I'm scared, this whole, war, and loosing you, or my child, or having my baby loose it's parents..."

James pulled Lily into his arms.

"You will never loose me, Lily, I'm going to be with you, forever. 'Till death do we part."

James' hand looped around her back, and pulled her close. Their bodies molded together, two parts making one.

And as they lay in bed that night, James looked at his beautiful, perfect wife. Her chest slowly rose and fell, her eyes closed, the shadows already starting to fade.

"Lily Marie Evans. I love you more than anything in the world, you're the only one for me. You are the only woman I've ever loved, we've beat the odds, and our child will too. They said we wouldn't make it, and now, we're still together, still going strong. You're the one I belong too, you're the one I want... forever.

You're still the one I kiss goodnight. You're still the one."

Her body shifted slightly, and James slid his hand onto her stomach.

"And you, my child. You've got the best mommy in the whole world. Little one, you've got a wonderful life ahead of you."

He looked back at Lily's face, "You're still the only one."

James turned off the small light by the bed, not noticing the small smile on his wife's face.


End file.
